Turning Pages
by PrettyChibi99
Summary: While Namine has erased all of Riku's memories of Sora and the others, Sora is still fighting with the organization. While also finding out more about Roxas. Kairi plus Sora 2!


**_ Turning_**Pages> 

The world was unbalanced. Gravity had been defied and altered. There was only the unseen force pulling him outward, away from the center. He laid down on his back, hands facing upward under his head in the middle of the merry-go-round. The silent, cold playground chilled him slightly. "Things won't change Riku." He heard the echoing words somewhere in his faint memory. From a distant childhood. An unclear image entered his thoughts.

"You're certain?" He responded smirking. "yeah." A spikey haired boy answered. He couldn't place his face, but his voice and him were familiar. " Just because we meet someone new or things change doesn't mean we ourselves are going to change." The boy continued. " Deep down…I think everyone stays who they are." " I guess." Riku answered spinning the merry-go-round a little. "So…what do you think of K---a---r…" The words faded in his memory. He couldn't make out the name that was said. He sat up and clutched his head. Who's name was said? what was the boys name? why would his mind not allow him to remember? " Take care of her." His mind was pulled back again into another memory. A door was closing, and the boy was on the other side. "Take care of her." He repeated before the door fully closed.

He sat there after the image left his thoughts. The merry-go-round spinning ever so slowly. "Riku?" He turned to find Namine standing in front of him. " Are you okay?" She asked stepping onto the spinning contraption. He looked into her deep eyes. " I just want to remember." Was all he could say. Namine looked at him silently for a moment. "I just want to know…" He trailed. She took his hands in hers. "You're cold." She said rubbing it. He smiled softly. "Yeah." She stood, "You can't stay out here. You'll get sick." She stepped off and turned back to him. " Riku…there are reasons…people have to forget…" Riku looked up to her. " But I have to remember." He said evenly. She looked sad for a moment, but she had turned and her face was no longer in view to him. He began to fallow, but another memory seemed to come to his mind, but…no. It wasn't a memory. What was it? Sora…

The name was in the images. Floating in and out. He stood there looking after Namine. A name. That was all he had, and that was all he had to go by…

* * *

" Sora!" Donald called as he lay unconscious on the ground. A nobody struck Donald in the back causing him to turn away. " Sora! You gotta get up!" Goofy yelled. Kairi tried to run to his side, but was stopped by a hooded nobody. "Sora!" She called. The hooded nobody slowly began to fade into the darkness with Kairi. "Kairi!" Donald yelled. "Roxas…" Was all Sora could whisper faintly as he drifted between reality and his mind. All he could say, and all he could do…

* * *

A/n: Wooooo! Look who's back! Whoop whoop! Don't ask me where this story is going. I have not a clue. I was just bored and this came out, so we shall wait and see if it is continued or not. And now we have a new member added to our wonderful character chat, and his name is Roxas! How ya doing buddy?

Roxas: umm….

Sora: Don't worry. You get used to her.

Kairi: idiot.

Riku: ….still trying to remember….

Donald: Why'd I have to be the one hit in the head?

Me: Because I wrote it that way. sticks tongue at u.

Kairi: aren't we older?

Me: Possibly…

Sora: We have to be, this is when organization thirteen and crap was added, so that's gotta mean we are like…what…fifteen now? Riku sixteen?

Me: shrugs. I dunno

Everyone: idiot.

Riku: …Still trying to remember

Roxas: so do we get like donuts when we r here?

Me: umm…no…not that I know of.

Kairi: that's gay

Me: Since when did not having donuts have a sexuality?

Kairi:…..

Riku: PrettyChibi does not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy to come.

Me: Thankies Riku

Sora: Oh, so he can remember that.

Roxas: I want donuts.

Kairi: so gay…

Me: pleeze keep reading and leave me a review! (hugs)


End file.
